Ame 雨 – Pluie
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: Tha Gazette Aoi x Kai / Ruki x Uruha One Shot Une journée pluvieuse.


Auteur: Akira

**Auteur:** Akira  
**Titre:** 雨 - Pluie

**Groupe(s) :** The GazettE xD  
**Couple :** Ruki x Uru et Aoi x Kai

**Rating** : AP je pense…  
**Genre :** euh……pluvieux XD  
**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi --'  
**Mot de l'auteur : **Merci à Sugizo XD sans lui je sais pas comment je ferais pour écrire ! XD

雨 – Pluie -

Il pleut.

Il est 9h30 du matin, la ville est déjà éveillée depuis bien longtemps.

Il faisait beau quand il c'est levé mais le ciel c'est bien vite recouvert de ces nuages plus ou moins gris qui annoncent la pluie.

Dans la rue, des dizaines de gens marchent, à l'abri sous leurs parapluies, ou courent en essayant sans succès de passer entre les gouttes.

Lui il n'a pas de parapluie, mais il ne court pas pour autant. Les gouttes tombent sur lui mais il n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. Certaines tombent sur ses cheveux brun, si long qui lui coulent doucement sur les épaules. D'autres lui caressent les joues, lui laissant une traînée humide allant de la pommette à la mâchoire.

Comme si des milliers de larmes venaient parcourir sa peau…

Au milieu de cette foule à travers laquelle il marchait jusque là, il se stoppe.

Les mains dans les poches il lève la tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux pour n'apprécier que la sensation de cette eau qui lui tombe sur le visage. Chaque goutte est comme un baiser déposé sur sa peau, il frissonne.

Certaine lui tombent maintenant dans le cou, glissant jusqu'à atteindre son torse par l'ouverture que laisse le col de son t-shirt.

Autour de lui, une foule de plus en plus grande marche, se rend à son travail, se promène. Aucun d'entre eux ne fait attention à cet homme debout, seul au milieu du trottoir.

Il n'aime pas la pluie, il préfère le soleil.

Ce soleil qui _lui_ ressemble tellement. Aussi éblouissant que peut l'être _son_ sourire…

Non, la pluie, ça serais plus lui. Austère est froide…solitaire… Elles sont pourtant des milliers à tomber, ces gouttes. Mais chacune lui semble si seule, perdue au milieu des autres.

Comme lui…

Il baisse la tête et son regard se perd loin devant lui, dans cette marée humaine qui avance dans cette grande rue. Autour de lui les gens avancent sans qu'il ne les voit, juste des choses flou, comme un film qui passe très vite alors que lui avance au ralentit.

Il baisse la tête et recommence à marcher. Du bruit, partout autour, dans gens qui parlent, qui rient, mais il ne n'entend qu'un brouhaha. Pas des paroles, juste du bruit.

Il va être en retard…

Tant pis.

Si comme ça _il_ peut faire attention à lui alors il le sera…

oOo

Il pleut.

Il est assis sur les marches, devant la porte du bâtiment blanc qui leur sert de local de répétition.

Autour de lui, tout est gris, le ciel, les immeubles, la pluie…son moral aussi.

_Il_ lui manque, il veut _le_ voir.

Autour de lui, le bruit de la pluie étouffe tout les autres. Les phares des voitures en semblent dilués, presque comme dans un rêve dont les images seraient floues.

Il a une mélodie douce dans la tête, il l'a fredonne. Son esprit s'égare, il pense à lui, à sa silhouette fine et élancé, à ses long cheveux brun, semblable à de la soie. Il pense à ses yeux sombre, aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, à sa peau pâle sans en être cadavérique. À ses lèvres…ces lèvres qu'il voudrait toucher.

Il ferme les yeux, s'imaginant son visage un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvre, un fin de rayon se soleil s'échappe d'entre les nuages pour venir frapper l'une des immenses tours de verre en face, la faisant briller doucement.

Mais la pluie tombe toujours…

En face, une silhouette apparaît au travers de la brume formée par la pluie. L'air est moite, il a l'impression que ses vêtements lui collent à la peau.

La silhouette avance, noire. Ses pas sont lents. Un léger vent fait s'envoler ses cheveux, long et brun.

Comme si la vie passait au ralentit…

Il sourit, Il _l_'a reconnut. Son cœur se sert mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Faire comme si de rien n'était, oublier l'affolement de son cœur, oublier cette volonté de lui sauter dans les bras. Oublier cet amour qui lui tord le ventre.

L'autre s'arrête en face de lui, sombre comme la pluie.

Il lui sourit avec autant de sincérité qu'il lui est possible, peut être comprendra t'il ?

« Bonjour Uruha.

- Bonjour Uruha… »

Et de nouveau, le bruit de la pluie.

oOo

Il pleut.

Ils sortent l'un après l'autre de cette petite boutique accueillante qui les a abrité le temps de l'averse, chacun tien un pains au chocolat encore chaud dans l'une de ses mains. Depuis leur voyage à paris, ils en mangent chaque jour sur le chemin pour aller au local.

Tout autour d'eux, la ville porte encore la trace de la pluie torrentielle qui c'est abattu sur elle pendant presque une heure. Heureusement, ce matin, ils sont partit en avance.

Ils avance en silence, écoutant les bruits des pas des gens marchant autour d'eux, parfois une goutte qui tombe que une paroi émet un bruit un peu plus fin qui attire leur oreille.

Dans le ciel, les nuage son encore gris mais un large rayon de soleil éclaire de cette lueur orangé si étrange que l'on vois parfois, lorsque le la pluie n'est pas encore tout à fait partie mais que le soleil fait déjà son apparition.

Cette couleur irréelle qui arrive souvent avant ou après un orage…

Ils avancent et le soleil qui frappe sur leurs cheveux blond donne comme une impression de paradis sur terre…

Pourtant, tout autour, la circulation incessante des voitures, les klaxons, les gens qui parlent vivent donnent cette impression de chaos que l'on ressent souvent dans les grande villes.

Mais eux ils sont comme dans un cocon.

Leurs regards perdus au bout de la route qu'il suivent, vers ce grand bâtiment blanc qui est peu à peu devenu pour une comme une seconde maison. Tendrement, alors qu'ils marchent en silence côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlent, s'accrochent puis s'enlacent finalement.

Personne ne le remarque, tant mieux

La vie c'est arrêter autour d'eux, ils sont seul, juste tout les deux pour encore quelques minutes. Rien ne les atteint.

La pluie a recommencé à tomber, doucement, une pluie fine, qui chatouille plus qu'elle ne mouille. Juste quelques gouttes qui se faufile de ci de la, fraîches et apaisantes. Le soleil brille toujours, faisant briller cette eau qui tombe du ciel.

Prit d'un pressentiment, l'un d'eux se retourne. Derrière eux, une grande tour de verre que le soleil fait miroité de millions de couleurs et…

« Uruha, regarde… »

L'interpellé se retourne et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Un arc en ciel…

« C'est magnifique. »

Ils se sont arrêtés au beau milieu de cette rue, à quelques mètres à peine de leur destination, les mains toujours liées. Et puis leurs visages se tournent l'un vers l'autre et ils se sourient. Leurs fronts se collent et ils échangent un doux baiser.

« Je t'aime Ruki…

- moi aussi Uruha… »

Le soleil à disparue et autour deux, la pluie a repris.

C'est le cadet de leurs soucis.

oOo

Seul dans sa voiture, il regarde les gouttes glisser lentement sur la vitre.

Il se penche, attrape un CD qu'Uruha lui à prêter et lance la chanson qu'il préfère dessus. Les notes guitare commencent à s'égrener des hauts parleurs, des sons plus ou moins grave, des échos. Une impression de sérénité…

Il est à l'arrêt. Encore une fois, la circulation est bloquée autour de lui.

Le bruit des gouttes qui tombe avec plus ou moins de force donne une nouvelle saveur à la musique.

Et finalement, la circulation reprend lentement. Le feu passe du rouge au vert, et les voitures autour redémarrent.

Il se demande de quoi sera fait cette journée. Mais ça, personne ne peut le savoir. Il espère juste qu'elle sera aussi bonne que toute les autres. Il aimerait oublier le stresse d'il y a quelques semaines, ne penser qu'à leur musique, qu'à eux un petit peu…

Il sourit. Les fous rires entre amis lui manque un peu, peut être qu'aujourd'hui sera différent d'hier ? Il l'espère…

Son téléphone vibre à coté de lui. Il attend d'être arrêté à un nouveau feu rouge et attrape l'appareil pour lire le message.

**Expéditeur : miyavi**

_Coucou ! Une petite soirée DVD ce soir, ça te branche ? _

_Dis oui, c'est un ordre !_

Son sourire s'agrandit. En trois lettres, il a répondu, juste a temps pour redémarré la voiture une nouvelle fois.

Bientôt, le grand bâtiment blanc de la PSC apparaît non loin.

Dehors, il pleut toujours, et sous la pluie, il voit deux formes enlacées. Un petit rire accompagné d'un sourire attendrit s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Il se gare, sort et attrape sa basse en vitesse avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Une nouvelle journée commence…


End file.
